Tragedy to Love
by Olivia2323
Summary: Samantha runs away home and finds herself being taken care of by 5 amazing boys. Will she be tramatized by the events in her life to lose trust in everyone? One direction fanfiction. Involes all the boys. THE SEQUEL IS UNTOLD STORIES.
1. Chapter 1 Run away

"SAMANTHA, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard my mother yell as I walked down the street with my bags in hand. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS! YOU WILL BE BACK HERE IN NO TIME, that's if you survive." I froze in my steps. My brain was telling me to keep walking but my heart was telling me to look back. Did my mother really just say that to me? I turned around and in complete anger screamed "I hate you!" right to my mother. I saw her face go pale before I turned, picked up my bags and ran. What had I just done? I am a 18 year old girl, who now is on her own, out in the big city of London. I fear my future and regret my past. I had been waiting for this day to come, where I could leave home. It was 18th birthday so legally I could do what I damn please. I have no idea how I will make it but I am sure I will figure it out. I have always been independent being that I grew up without a father and a mother who was a workaholic. I had been saving my money since I was about 12, and had always had a job and a well-paying one at that. I had managed to save over $100,000 and would have to spend it wisely. That is until I can get my feet on the ground again. I know that's a lot of money, I have worked about what felt like a billion jobs to get this. Always working at the corner store or helping neighbors with yard work. I had an older brother who was useless; he did nothing I was the one doing all the dirty work. I despise that boy, or should I say man. He is five years older than me. He is 23 and for doing nothing he has turned out pretty good. He is engaged to a super model, lives in a mansion, and works with boy bands and stuff. And apparently he is pretty close to Simon Cowell. He walked out on me and my mom when he was 18. Haven't heard from him since, but his friends keep my mom up to date with everything going on. My mother has waited over 4 months for a wedding invitation, and has gotten nothing. What an ass. As far as I now he could be dead but I could care less.

It was getting dark and I needed a place to stay. I saw a big hotel with bright lights and decided to see if they had any available rooms. I walked in to see a man sitting at the front desk, he was quite tall with hazel eyes and blonde hair, and he wasn't bad looking let me add. "Hello miss, may I help you?" He said with a rather smooth tone. "Uh yeah, I need a place to stay for a few nights would you happen to have a room for me?" My voice sounded nervous, I guess because I didn't want him to say no. "Ah let me check, I am sure we have something for a lovely young woman." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but to blush. " How long would you like to stay?" he looked at me. "How about a week?" I had no other place to go so why not? "Ah yes, room 23 floor eleven." He gave me a smirk as I handed him my debit card, when he said the price my jaw dropped. Not in a bad way though! Only $50 a night! I couldn't believe it. He took my bags and handed me the room key. "Here you go and the bell boy will bring those up to your room shortly." "I can bring that up." I said reaching for my bags. "No that's fine; after all it is his job." He lets out a small giggle. "Have a goodnight now." He turns and walks away.

I was walking to the elevator when I notice a huge and beautiful fountain. I stop to look and see that there are fish in there. I can't help it to kneel down and make a fishy face at the fishes coming up to the water's surface. My inner child comes out and before I know it I'm cracking myself up. I hear a deep voice come up behind me and say "Are you having fun?" with a little laugh at the end. I stand up and with my face red with embarrassment I turn around only to be met by big green sparkling eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know them

Gosh those eyes, I was trapped.

"Uh hi." I said nervously. I could feel myself blushing.

"Hey, I'm sorry did I interrupt you?" The boy said with a smirk on his face.

"No not at all actually-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"It's okay no need to explain," he playfully hut my arm, " I just saw you and couldn't resist how cute you looked" he said with a wink.

"Thanks," I said as I blushed ", my names Samantha by the way."

"Well hello Samantha, I am Harry," he paused "Styles,"

"Hi Harry" I said with a perky voice. He looked at me with a bit of confusion on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I said with a worried voice.

"No nothing it's just I was waiting for an 'I know who you are!'" He said that last part in a girly voice that made me laugh,

"Well how exactly would I know who you are? Have we met before?" I gave him a confused look almost mirroring the one he gave me.

"Well, I am part of One direction which is a pretty popular boy band."

"Oh uhm well, I had no idea!" I said with a giggle. "I don't know much about what's going on now, my life is pretty crazy at the moment." I sighed and looked down and started twiddling my fingers.

"That's okay now you do! Hey listen me and my band mates are going down to the movie room to watch a movie, Care to join?" He asked and I could tell he wanted a yes.

"Well…" I said teasing him a bit. " I suppose I could join you but, I must go up to my room first to…make sure my bags got there."

"Sounds good, Just meet us there love! See you soon!" He kissed my cheek and walked away.

I got into the elevator and went up to my room. The key wasn't working and the door wouldn't open.

"Come on you stupid key work!" I yelled in frustration.

"Would you like some help with that?" I heard someone say. I turned to find a boy with tanned skin and brown eyes staring at me with a smirk.

"Uh sure," I said with a bit of relief. "I can't seem to do anything right!" I chuckled.

He took the key and opened the door for me. "Thank you…" I trailed off hoping for a name.

"Zayn, Zayn Malik." He said as he handed me the key. "I'll see you around…"

"Samantha." I said.

"Samantha." He said and smiled. "See you around." He turned and started to walk away.

"Bye Zayn, Thanks again!" I walked into my hotel room and shut the door. My eyes widened to about the size of the moon. The room was beautiful; it had a queen size bed and a large TV. and a beautiful outlook of London which you could see off the balcony. The bathroom was marvelous, probably the best one I have ever seen! I jumped on the bed and was absorbed by its softness. I sat up and looked at the clock it was 7:45. I looked in the mirror to see myself. I actually didn't look half bad. My long butt length brown hair fell down over my shoulders and shined in the light. My blue eyes looking extremely blue today were nicely highlighted with a very thin line of black eye-liner, and my eye lashes long and curly. I changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a blue floral top to make my eyes look brighter. I threw on some white Toms and my white zip-up jacket and headed out. I wasn't sure where the movie room was so it took me quite a while to find it. Finally I gave up and decided to ask a nicely dressed woman behind the front desk.

"Hello can you please tell me where the movie room is?"

"Yes if you go down the hall and to the right you will see a red door labeled theatre. Just go right on in!"

"Thank you so much!" I said shooting her a smile.

I walked in the direction she showed me and was stopped in my tracks by 2 large men with black suits on. "I am sorry miss but this room has been reserved for a private showing." The said in emotionless voices.

"Oh well, Harry told me to come down here when I had bumped into him early…"I got nervous.

"Oh are you Samantha?" They asked

"Yep that's me!" I said with a smile.

"Oh yes you can go right in they said you would be stopping by." They let me through and I walked into the theatre. I looked around and no one was there. I wondered where they had gone. I mean, this was the only theatre, Right? I sat down contemplating what to do. Should I leave? Did he lead me on as if it was a joke? I suddenly felt hurt. I stood up and with a disappointed look headed for the door. As I went to open it I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around not knowing who it was an was ready to punch them in the face.

"Woah! It's only me Harry" he said laughing.

"Sorry," I put my head down and laughed a bit. "I didn't know who it was and no one was here so I got scared."

"It's ok love, Me and the boys were hiding and watching to see what you would do." He laughed.

"Nice joke." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Yeah then I saw how your face fell a bit and you got up." He looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Haha it's okay, I'm fine." I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "So where are the other boys?"

"Hey guys come out and meet Sam!" Did he really just call me Sam? Cute nickname, I smiled to myself. I saw four heads pop out from behind the seats and walk over.

"This is Louis, Liam, Niall and-" I cut him off before he finished.

"Zayn" I said "We met upstairs." Zayn gave me a smile and nod.

"Oh good so I guess that only leaves you to get to the other boys!" Harry said excitedly.

Each of the boys gave me a hug and a hello. Niall I believe his name one was a bit different, he had an Irish accent which was quite adorable. We chatted for a while before sitting down and watching the movie. I was sat in between Niall an Harry, while the other boys were behind us because the seating was rows of three. The movie was a scary movie, great I always get nightmares this night should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3 Fright Night

I sat there shaking the whole time. It was so scary I couldn't believe it. About half way through the movie when things started to get bad Harry noticed my constant cringing. He put a reassuring arm around me and whispered "Don't worry I will keep you safe." I smiled a nuzzled my head into his shoulder. The movie ended and after fixing my hair from the constant hiding and what not we left. The boys were staying on the same floor as I so we all walked to the elevator together. Before we got there the boys started playing around and acting all goofy. Before I knew it Harry had picked me up and put me on his shoulder. "Harry put me down!" I giggled. "Never I am kidnapping you!" He said with a playful voice. We almost got to the lift when Niall came and pushed Harry over causing me to fall off his shoulder into Niall's arms.

"Now I am going to kidnap you!" Niall says with his adorable Irish accent.

"No way! Help!" I yelled playing along. Before I knew it we were in the elevator alone. It was quiet but not the awkward type more of a comfortable. When the doors opened Louis was standing there and yelled "GOTCHA!" He jumped into the elevator and pushed Niall out and closed the doors. Louis was laughing uncontrollably, it was contagious! Before I knew it I was laughing to. When the elevator hit floor 7 Louis jumped out and pushed the basement button. He didn't let me leave, I was so scared the basement there was no way of stopping it what do I do? I panicked. The doors opened and I looked out into a long black hallway. There was a light at the end and I saw two shadows walking towards me. I frantically pressed the door close buttons why were they taking so long! I started crying! The figured were coming closer and closer and I finally screamed. "GO AWAY! DON'T HURT ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Don't worry Sam!" It's only Liam and Niall" I heard a sweet voice say.

"I jumped a bit when they got into the elevator still not being able to see. I was still crying with my cheeks tear stained and my eyes puffy. I always scared easily and always started to cry. Niall gave me a hug letting me know I wasn't going to get hurt.

"Don't you boys ever do that again!" I said sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" They said smirking a bit. I couldn't help but to start laughing.

When we got to the floor where Harry, Zayn and Louis were I ran over to Louis and punched him in the arm. He pretended like it hurt but I know it didn't. "I can't believe you would do something so mean!" I said to Louis making a puppy dog face making my eyes bigger.

"I'm sorry babe!" He said and hugged me.

"It's okay" I said smiling "But I should really ge-… try to get to bed and fall asleep its almost 11!"

"What do you mean try?" Zayn asked.

"Well whenever I watch scary movies or get scared.." I looked over at Louis "I can't fall asleep and usually don't sleep for like 3 good days." I sighed.

"We should have a sleepover!" Liam exclaimed. All the boys seemed to like it and before I knew it I was being pulled along upstairs. "This is going to be fun!" Louis said in a quite childish voice.

"Guys I need to go get my pajama-" They cut me off. "No you can borrow my jumper!" Niall said.

"It's fine my room is right next door I can jus-" once again I was cut off. "No we have no time for nonsense like that." Louis said.

"Nonsense? I need pajamas!" I said laughing

"No you don't" Harry said with a wink.

"Fine I guess I can borrow your jumper." I said giving up.

What was I getting myself into right now? At least I won't be alone and scared. I secretly loved this idea. They were acting like the older brother I never had. Well the older brothers I wish I had.

"Come on Sam!" Zayn said pulling me into the room.

And so the night begins.


	4. Chapter 4 Is she dead?

We all sat around and talked and laughed. It was a big room with four double beds. Me and Niall sat on one bed that was across from Zayn and Liam. Louis and Harry were on the other bed and the last bed was empty and really tempting to just jump on and be absorbed. I felt myself drifting off to sleep around 2 in the morning as the boys still chatted away. They were worse than the sleepovers that I had, with girls! I laid down and felt a warm arm go around me but I had no ideas who. My eyes were to heavy to open.

"Shhhh! She fell asleep." I heard someone whisper.

Later that night at about 3:30 I woke up and was sobbing, I sat up as my breathing was getting heavier and heavier. I look to see Liam completely spread out on one bed and Zayn on the other. Louis and Harry were cuddling which was adorable, their little bromance. Where was Niall? I turn my head to see Niall lying next to me peacefully asleep. I was still crying, I guess this whole leaving thing just hit me. I mean yes I have been wanting to do this since I was young and watched my brother do it but I didn't realize it would hurt so much. I put my head into my hands and continued crying and running threw all my thoughts. I felt a warm hand on my back and looked over to see Liam.

"Are you alright babe?" He sounded worried.

"Uh ye-yeah I-I just have a lot on my mind." My heavy breathing made it hard to talk and I guess he noticed.

"Shh-shh just calm down," he pulled me into a hug "Want to talk about it?"

"Ok" I managed to say. I told Liam everything. It felt good though, this was the first time I had told anybody this even my best friend Rosie. Before I knew it I had fallen back to sleep after Liam had soothingly hummed me a song. He had a beautiful voice.

I woke up the next morning and no one was in the room. I got up and looked in the mirror. Gosh, my hair was a frizz and my eyes all puffy. I walked around into the kitchen and saw Niall looking in the fridge. He was singing some song he made up. "I like bacon oh yes I do I like bacon how about you? doo da do." He sang. He also had a beautiful voice. I let out a soft giggle before I said "Why yes I do like bacon." He turned around with his face beat red. "Oh hi Sam I didn't realize you had woken up." He said embarrassed. "Haha don't worry I just woke up and I thought it was a pretty good song. How'd it go again?" I said giving him a wink and a playful hit on the arm. He joined in with my laugh and we made breakfast and we heard the door open. Harry, Liam, Zayn and Louis came skipping in. "Oh look who decided to wake up!" Louis said with a wink. I stuck my tongue out at him.

We all sat down and ate the delicious breakfast me and Niall made. "Uhm, I have a hair in my food and it's long so I'm going to say it's Sam's and not Niall's." Liam said smirking.

"Oh sorry Liam." I said "Were going to have to make you wear a hair net next time!" Liam said jokingly.

We finished and cleaned up. I did the dishes I mean it was the least I could do when they had me over night. The boys were all sitting watching some Saturday morning cartoons. They were laughing and wrestling like six year olds. It was quite amusing. "Sam come in here and join us!" harry yelled into the kitchen. I walked in after finishing up and saw Niall pat the seat next to him signaling me to come sit down. "I don't know guys I should get going."

"No were not letting you leave, what do you have somewhere to be?" Louis asked.

"No." I said sternly. I saw the look in Liam's eyes when Louis said that he could tell it hurt.

"Well why don't you go shower and then decide if you want to leave." Harry said.

"Fine I guess I'll do that." I said turning and keeping my eyes on the ground.

Liam's Point of view:

I looked at the boys while they watched television debating whether to tell them what Sam had told me. I decided I would. When I told them Louis' face went pale.

"So you mean she ran away from home, and is staying at a hotel till she can get her feet on the ground?" Niall asked.

"And she really has nowhere to go. How could I be such an ass?" Louis hung his head down.

"Louis it's not your fault you had no idea till now." I said reassuringly patting his shoulder.

Samantha's point of view:

I got out of the shower and reached for my towel and put it on. I combed my thick hair and blow dried it. My hair was curly naturally. Today it looked surprisingly good; the curls were loose and fell over my shoulders. I got changed into my clothes from the day before and walked towards the living room where the boys were. I was walking when Louis saw me and jumped up and gave me a tight hug. I looked over at Liam and he mouthed "I told them." I pulled away from Louis and looked at him and I said "It's ok" in a whisper. He hugged me again but this time I started crying and before I knew it all the boys had joined and it was a giant group hug. We pulled away after a while and they all looked at me. The crying had stopped and I put a smile on. "So you're not leaving." Louis said. "It's not a question. We will not let you leave." Louis gave me a smirk.

"But I must change!" I exclaimed. "Ok fine but to make sure you don't run away on us we have to come with you!" Harry said with a cheeky wink. He was quite flirty.

"Fine let's go!" I said and opened the door. We got to my room and I tried opening the door and it didn't work. I turned around to find Zayn laughing. "Need some help, again?" All the boys giggled. "Yes please." I handed him the key and he opened the door. "Okay guys I have to get changed so no peeking!"

"But-"I heard Harry say but I cut him off. "But nothing now turns around!" I said to him. I picked out my outfit and started to get changed. I saw Harry try and turn around a quickly pulled my shirt on and walked over to him. "And what exactly do you think you were doing?" I said staring at the back of his head as he refused to turn around. I was already changed and the rest of the boys had turned around.

"Uh uh I was just uhm I thought I saw a spider." He said frantically.

"Did you really?" I said with one eyebrow up and my arms folded. I saw all the other boys snickering amongst themselves.

"Leave it to harry to try and look!" Louis said finally bursting out laughing.

"Hey man! I couldn't resist." He said winking at me.

"Okay okay what should we do now?" Liam asked.

"We could go out to eat." Niall suggested.

"Dude we just ate breakfast!" Louis said

"Sorry I'm hungry!" he said giving a shrug.

"But it's all rainy and icky out guys!" I whined like a three year old.

"Oh suck it up princess!" Louis said punching me playfully. I gave Louis a scowl and then smiled as I couldn't seem to stay mad at him.

We decided to stay in the hotel room a little longer and just relax. I was still tired so I took a nap. When I woke up I felt something cold on my face. I touched my face and there was cool whip on it. I looked around and saw a foot behind the couch sticking out. I knew they were back there but wanted to play a little joke back on them. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe those boys now my hands and face are so sticky and I have to walk all the way to the kitchen!" I said dramatically when I got to the kitchen I quietly opened the fridge while the water was running and took out the ketchup. I dabbed some on my clothes so it looked like it leaked through and then put some on the floor. I laid down and spread the ketchup over my side. I took a knife and covered it with ketchup and laid it down beside me. "OWWWW HELP!" I screamed, as I put my fake tears on. I was quite the actress. I heard the boys come running in and saw all their faces which were priceless. "OH MY GOSH SAM WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Harry screamed. "W-well you see I was reaching for the paper towel and the knife came at me and stabbed my side and I-I fell to the flo-o-o-r." I said "crying" "And I got scared because I didn't see you boys anywhere so I-I just felt like I was going to d-die. I-I see a bright white light." I said as I covered my eyes. "No Sam stay with us!" Liam yelled. "Yeah don't go I-we love you!" I heard Niall say. My eyes opened wide and I sat up. "You guys l-love me?"


	5. Chapter 5 Hide and Help Me

"Well yeah you're like our little sister. We're going to take care of you!" They all said. I got so teary eyed and once again here come the tears. Wow I am such a drama queen! They pulled me up and gave another group hug. "Oh and don't ever scare us like that!" Liam said. "Let's just say I got even for last night." I winked at them and they all laughed.

"Hey guys let's play hide and seek!" Louis yelled.

We all hid as Niall counted. I ran straight for the big closet and went as deep inside and behind as many clothes as possible. I sat there in the dark for a really long time. I heard the door creek open and a thin beam of light crept in. I held my breath. The footsteps got closer and closer. "Boo! Found you!" Niall screamed.

"I suppose you did! Come on I will help you find the others." I said coming out from behind the clothes and walking toward the door. "Wait," Niall grabbed my arm and spun me around, "I think you're really pretty." He smiled at me. I blushed "Thanks." "Wait one more thing and I hope you won't mind." He said looking nervously into my eyes. "What is I-"He cut me off before I knew it he was kissing me. What do I do? I kissed him back and then he pulled away and gave me a smile. "Come on let's find the others." He said pulling my hand along. What just happened? Was all I could think, I wasn't sure to be honest. Did I like him? I was confused. "Oh boys where are you?" Niall yelled. I saw someone's butt sticking out from behind the curtain. "Hey Niall, over there I see someone." I pointed at the curtain and whispered. He walked over and pulled open the curtain and there stood Louis. "Aw come on! I thought my spot was pretty good!" He said laughing. "It was except for the fact that your huge butt was sticking out!" I said hysterically laughing. Harry came out from behind the plant and smacked Louis' butt. "Ow Harry that hurt!" He said rubbing his bottom. "Sorry Louis you know I can't resist" He said grinning cheekily. They were so cute I couldn't take it. I loved their little secret bromance. Soon we found Liam under the bed .and Zayn behind the shower curtains.

It was about Noon now and we were all getting hungry, Especially Niall. We went to Nandos and it was delicious. It was rainy and the boys only had five umbrellas, but Niall shared with me he was so sweet. When we were walking home, since Nandos was only a short walk, we suddenly got swarmed by Paparazzi. I had a panic attack, I am extremely claustrophobic. Niall held my hand tight guiding me through the crowd while the other boys were making sure I was okay. I felt someone yank on my hair. "You disgusting pig! You don't deserve Niall!" A girl in a purple rain jacket screamed. I stopped dead in my tracks letting go of Niall's. I always had a bad temper and was never able to keep my cool in situations like these. Who the hell was this girl anyway? I looked at Niall and the boys and they all just stood there and stared at me. Before I knew it I turned around and Bam! I punched the girl right in the face. I turned back and looked at the boys whose moths dropped to the floor. I knew it was coming I was always someone who got mad quickly. "Wow." Harry said all the boys started laughing. The girl stood up and brushed herself off and walked away. Before I knew it I was on the ground what the hell was going on? So much yelling and screaming and punches being thrown, and all at me.


	6. Chapter 6 Wake up please

There were crazy girls punching me and pulling my hair while I lay on the ground helpless. Where were the boys that said they would take care of me? Suddenly I started to fade. The last thing I heard was someone yells "The next one of you disgusting pigs to touch her are getting arrested!" It all stopped and it all went black. My mother said to me "If you can even survive" I can't believe I was lying unconscious. I heard a constant beep of a heart monitor and the footsteps of someone pacing back and forth. There was pressure on my hand of someone holding it. I heard them repeat "Come on Sam, give me a sign your still there." I think it was Niall yet I couldn't tell it was faint. I tried with all my strength to move my hand. It hurt a lot all the muscles in my hand aching. Finally my finger twitched. "Guys she moved! She just moved! You must believe me!" It was definitely Niall yelling. "No man, I don't think so you're probably just imagining. No I had to try and move again with all my energy I moved my arm. "See you had to have seen that!" Niall whined. "Wow yeah I saw it Liam go get the nurse." It was either Harry or Zayn who said it but still the noises were faint.

"And your positive she moved ?" The nurse said.

"Yes I am positive!" He yelled.

"Okay were going to run some tests to see if the concussion has decreased. After all her head got slammed into the sidewalk quite a bit." The nurse said as she walked over to my bedside. "Do you boys mind waiting outside?" She asked kindly.

"Not at all." They said and walked out.

The nurse started sticking needles and me and then opened my eye while shining a bright light in my eye. It hurt so I squinted my eyes. She seemed pleased with my reaction. A few minutes later it was getting easier to move and I had opened my eyes. The room was so bright, well maybe not to a normal person but to me.

"W-Wha-" I couldn't talk my throat was so dry.

"Here drink this." She handed me a cup of water and continued "Now what were you trying to say love?" She said politely.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I managed to get out.

"Well it seems you were harshly attacked by a group of girls in the streets. You were passed out when we got there and were bleeding pretty heavily. You have a few stitches in the back of your head. One girl was pulling your hair and slamming your head onto the sidewalk."

"But why did they do that to me?" I said.

"Well they were screaming pretty harsh things to you, something about a boy named Niall? I would assume he's your boyfriend. He was sitting by your side all night holding your hand. One girl was calling you a whole bunch of names and the others were telling you to stay away from him." She said as she continued playing with the machines next to me.

"I don't understand, I never did anything to them." I sighed and could feel my eyes start to swell up. I felt the back of my head where the stitches were. The nurse walked out and I tried standing up. I made it about two feet before my knees gave out and I was ready to fall and hit the floor but someone had caught me. I looked up to see Niall. "And what exactly do you think you're doing?" He said sternly.

"I just wanted to look in the mirror." I said catching my breath.

Niall helped me to stand and I looked in the mirror. My first reaction was I looked terrible. My hair was a mess; I had cuts on my lip and a black eye. Along with little scrapes on my cheek. "Why did they do this to me?" I turned around to meet Niall's eyes. I could tell he felt the hurt in my voice. He helped me back to the bed.

"I don't know Sam. You did nothing wrong. We tried to get the girls off you but there were so many it was impossible to get to you." Louis said sighing.

"We felt like we were hurting you even more. We promised we would take care of you and we didn't." Harry said.

"We should have warned you." Zayn said and put his head in his hands.

"It's not your guys faul-"I tried to finish but Liam cut me off.

"Yes it is Sam! You had no idea and we did! You got beat up because of us! Don't you get it?" He was yelling at me, why was he yelling at me? He saw how my eyes turned sad and walked over to me. He went to grab my hand and I pulled away. He still had the look of anger in his eyes. How was I supposed to know that he too wouldn't hurt me?

"Sam I'm sorry." He said looking at me.

"I think you guys should go rest I will be fine." I told the boys.

"Well I'm not leaving." I heard Niall say. "Yes you are. You have been here all night." I told him

"How did you know?" He looked confused. "I thought you were unconscious."

"The nurse told me you stayed and was holding my hand the whole time." I saw him go a bit red. "Then she said you were my boyfriend." Now his face was completely red.

"Well uhm I just wanted to make sure you knew you weren't alone." I saw the other boys faces, they were all smiling at Niall and how embarrassed he got.

"But seriously at least go get some food." I smiled at him. "I know you're hungry!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Fine but I promise I will be back!"

"Okay now all of you go!" I pointed to the door giggling. Finally I could sleep even though I was just asleep for a whole day I was still tired.


	7. Chapter 7 Sleeping beauty

A few days later it was safe to leave the hospital and when I got to the hotel I wanted to go to MY room. Niall drove me to the hotel and brought me to my room. I told him I was just going to sleep for a bit, and probably take a shower. He agreed pretty easily and left with no ifs and or buts. I fell asleep quickly and was out for a good 4 hours. I heard a knock on the door and yelling.

"Who's out there?" I yelled across the room.

"It's us!" I heard all five boys yell. All's I wanted to do was sleep! "Go away!" I yelled back shoving my head in between the pillows.

"Never either you let us in or we are coming in!" I heard Louis yell. That boy was insane. I heard a few more pounds before it stopped. Yes they left. I spoke to soon Niall must have taken one of the room key cards when he brought me here and soon enough I heard the little click of the door unlocking.

"We told you we would brake in." Harry winked at me.

"Come on guys I am tired!" I moaned.

"But we have a surprise! We want to get your mind off things so we are bringing you to a party tonight!" Liam told me.

"Yeah it will be fun music, dancing, food!" Niall said.

"But I don't have anything nice to wear and I'm still tired!" These boys just did not get it.

"Well we got you something!" Zayn pulled out a bag from behind his back.

"Here try this on we promise we won't peek this time" Louis said nudging Harry.

"Yeah I checked the room for spiders and there's none in sight!" His cheeks were all red.

I slid out of bed and with the little energy I had I changed into a beautiful dress. It was black but the back was ripped and covered by small streams of pink cloth that fell in looks. It was gorgeous, although a bit short for my liking I still loved it! "Wow guys it's gorgeous!" I said looking in the mirror.

"You think so? I picked it out" Niall told me. "I knew you would look great in it although I would love to see you in it" He said adding a fake cough at the end.

"Oh yeah! You guys can turn around." As they turned, their mouths' dropped. I guess they like it! I started to blush when I saw them all smiling at me.

"Wow you look…. Stunning!" They all said in unison.

"Thanks guys!" I gave them a wink and looked for some shoes.

"Oh wait we got shoes too!" Liam said.

The shoes looked great. They were Black stilettos with a pink stripe going down the sides.

"I picked these out!" Louis said proudly when he saw my reaction.

"Thanks guys!" You pulled them into a group hug.

"The parties at 8 but we have to leave at about 7:30 pick you up then." The boys said and walked out.

I had just enough time to do my hair a makeup. I curled my hair and put the perfect amount of makeup on. I put a bit of pink blush on my cheeks and a dab of pink eye shadow. I would say I looked pretty good. For the final thing some pink sparkly lip gloss. I was ready to go and that's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Wow you guys look great." I said giving all the boys a once over.

"You don't look too bad yourself they said mimicking my act. "Let's go love the car is here." Niall said outreaching his hand for me to grab. I took it and we walked down the corridor. I was not the most coordinated person in heels and had quite a bit of trouble walking in them. I tripped a few times completely embarrassed but I'm not a model! When we got in the car I asked what the party was for and they said just a Hollywood party nothing special. It was a 'small' party. We pulled up in front of a huge mansion over flowing with people and music blasting.

"Are you ready?" The boys said pushing me towards the door.

"Yeah" I was staring up at the bright lights. This would be an interesting night for sure.


	8. Chapter 8 Brotherly love or not

We entered the giant mansion and I kept my hand in Niall's as we walked through the crowd. There were so many people dancing and talking. I swore I even saw Justin Bieber. They were walking through the crowd and they finally stopped peeking over Niall's shoulder I saw Simon Cowell. They were talking with him with him for a long time but my focus on went to the man standing next to him. I squinted my eyes to see if I was right, it was indeed my older brother Ian. "Ian?" I said making my way past the boys.

"Samantha? Is that you?" He looked almost shocked like he had seen a ghost.

"Yes." I gave him a stern look he reached to hug me. I moved back, I still hated him for leaving me and my mother. Amazing how he thought I would actually still love him.

"Wow I haven't seen you in forever." He gave me that apologetic look. I wasn't buying it.

"Yeah I know. When you left me and mom, she worried about you every day." I couldn't bear to look at his face. He disgusted me how he could leave a single mother with a young daughter.

"I know I-"I cut him off before he could finish. "Save it I don't want to hear your BS. I left to." I told him his face went pale.

"You did what? Are you kidding me! You're an 18 year old girl out in London on your own! How could you be so stupid Samantha?" He was yelling at me right to my face. For him to have the nerve to yell at me for the same thing he did. I was honestly just surprised he remembered how old I was.

"Why you did the same thing accept you left behind a single mother and your little sister." I gave him a disgusting look and folded my arm.

"That's different I can't believe you. You're so stupid! Always have been always will be!" He shouted and he grabbed my arm and was shaking me. "You have no common sense you're going to get killed out here!" I felt Niall come up from the boys.

"That's enough Ian" He said grabbing me away from my brothers grip.

"Oh what are you her protector or something? Why don't you leave us alone? She needs to get some common sense into her." My brother said roughly grabbing my arm and pulling me. I was frightened he seemed like he was about to kill me.

"No let her be." Niall said and stepped in between me and Ian."

"Back away blonde boy." My brother pushed Niall away from me.

"What the hell! Leave him alone Ian. Now I remember why I hate you so much." I said ripping my arm out of his grasp.

"You hate me? Good because I hate you to! Good luck surviving out there on your own. Oh wait maybe your boyfriend will take all your fights for you." He said turning away.

"He's not my boyfriend! I can take my own fights!" I yelled at him.

"Oh that's why there was a picture of you being beat up by a whole bunch of fan girls. Bloody and a helpless little girl on the ground." He gave me a proud smirk as he turned around. My heart sank to my stomach. He was right and so was my mom, I couldn't survive out here on my own.

"I hate you." I whispered and turned around sobbing. I ran all the way outside into the court yard it was cold out. Why hadn't I brought a coat? I walked for a while my head spinning with thoughts. I watched my breath come from my mouth and followed the smoke till it went away. It was dark accept for the little lights that lit the path. Everything was blurry because of my teary eyes. How could my brother say those things to me? It hurt but then again I thought the same thing about him. I was really in the newspaper, me and my bloody unconscious self on the cover. No wonder why the boys had always kept me away from the newspaper stand in the Lobby. It felt like it was getting colder as I walked along the path and the only warmth I had was rubbing my hands up and down my arms. Suddenly I felt someone come up behind me hugging me. I don't know who it was but they were warm. I turned to see Niall's figure standing there. "N-naill?" I said my teeth chattering uncontrollably.

"Yeah it's me. Why don't you come inside its freezing?" He started to push me towards the house.

"No I refuse to be in the same house let alone the same room as that disgusting animal." I said stubbornly standing there with my arms crossed. "You can go back in the house and enjoy yourself I'll be out here."

"I'm not leaving you out here. When I and the boys said we would take care of you we meant it." He took my hand into his. I looked down to see our fingers perfectly entwined. I smiled for the first time that night.

"I know, but no one can protect me from my own brother." I said sighing. I knew if the boys hadn't been there right now my brother probably would have been screaming and hitting me for my 'stupid' choice of leaving home. I cringed at the thought. Niall took off his jacket and put it over bare shoulders. The new warmth instantly went through my body. "Niall?" I asked looking up into his piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah?" He had his hands in his pockets and looked nervous like he had wanted to do something. He turned towards me only inches away from my cold face. Did I lo-like him? That kiss while we were playing hide-n-seek constantly playing in my head. There was something there I definitely had feeling for this boy. But did he for me? Yes, I know he kissed me but maybe it was just one of those spontaneous moment types of things. I played with my fingers nervously, I was about to find about.

"Do you," I paused second guessing myself when it just kind of came out. "Love me?"


	9. Chapter 9 Love hurts

Niall's eyes widened almost matching the size of the moon. "Well I uh," he sounded nervous.

"I'm sorry," I took my hand out of his. "It's just when you kissed me I didn't know why and I was wondering and-"He cut me off.

"I don't like you." My heart sank. I felt my eyes well up but then he continued to speak, "I love you. Ever since I first saw you I thought you were beautiful. When I got to know you I thought you were amazing. I have been waiting for you Samantha." He took my hand again and turned my head to face his. "Samantha I kissed you for a reason, I wanted to see if there was… a spark." He let his eyes wander back to the house. "Samantha do you love me?" He didn't look me in the eyes when he said this.

"Niall why do you think I asked?" I said smiling. He laughed and moved closer. Before I knew it he had kissed me but this time there was no hesitation to kiss him back. I swear it was like a movie. The sound of the fountains water dripping into the pond and, the faint music in the background. I wish time could have frozen but sadly it had to come to an end because of a little thing called oxygen. I pulled away and smiled at Niall and he gave me one in return.

"NIALL! SAMANTHA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" We heard someone yelling. I t was the boys we caught their eye and they came running over out of breath.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I said and their faces looked worried.

"We need to get out of here now!" Harry said pulling me.

"Wait what why?" I gave him a concerned look.

"Your brother he's looking for you and he doesn't seem happy. I think everything hit him. He said he needs to talk to you but it seemed for like he wanted to kill you. He's had a few drinks, you could tell from his breath." Louis explained. Ian had always been a heavy drinker even at a young age and was always dangerous to be around. I couldn't breathe; I knew if he was to find me he would hurt me worse than those crazy fan girls. I quickly started running not even waiting for the boys. I was about five feet from the gate when I felt someone jolt my arm backwards leaving me flying towards the ground. I looked up it was Ian more infuriated then I had ever seen. He pulled his arm back and punched me square in the face. "How could you leave? Your only 18!" He said as he continually punched me. "Where's your little protector now? Don't feel so safe do you?" He said taking a step back probably thinking about the easiest way to knock some common sense into me.

"Niall." Was all I managed to say while catching my breath. Where was he? I saw my brother jerk his foot back and getting ready for impact I jerked my knees to my stomach.

"Back away from her, now." I heard a stern voice say. "Yeah walk away buddy." It was definitely Louis who said that I could tell by the tone of voice. There was no way I was ending up in the hospital again.

"Oh yeah? And if I don't and instead oh I don't know do this," He kicked me right in the stomach, "Are you going to do something to me?" He was laughing now. I saw out of the corner of my eye Zayns fist clench as I watched his arm move up I knew what was going to happen. "No." Was all I managed to say but it was so faint that no one heard it. Zayn had just punched Ian in the face what happens after that I have no idea I can't bear to watch, let alone listen. I shut my eyes and everything becomes dark and silent. Faintly I could hear a punch here and there and then aftershocks scream. I had no idea who from though. Five against one, my brother was a good fighter but how good could he be against five boys. I felt helpless as I drifted off not being able to even move my body aching from previous punches and kicks. There was no way of me helping and even if there was could I honestly fight my brother? Despite all the hatred and hurt towards him I would never be able to throw a punch at him. I just couldn't, so I lie there just like the day I was attacked by the fan girls, and let myself float into another dark silent world.


	10. Chapter 10 Love Killer

I woke up and I was lying on a couch. Niall was dabbing my forehead with a wet wash cloth.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you guys?" I looked at all the boys who were holding ice packs to their heads or applying band aids.

"Well after you passed out," Liam said. "Again" Harry said chuckling before I shot him the look. "As I was saying, your brother seemed to be getting angrier and tried to take us all on after Zayn punched him in the stomach. So he was swinging pretty violently and trying to get to your body to do God knows what but we kind of got in his way." Liam said rubbing his forehead.

"You guys shouldn't have done that. I'm not your responsibil-"Harry cut me off. "Sam shut up. Yes you are WE told YOU that we would take care of you. So what were we to do watch as you got beat by a grown man? I don't think so. You have to stop being so, so I don't know!" Harry yelled as he flung his arms in the air.

"Whoa calm down Harry." Louis said rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry Sam." Harry said looking at me with big sad eyes.

Could anything worse happen over the next days? I had already been unconscious twice within one week, had to be a record.

"Hey listen." I said sitting up right. "I think we should do something fun today to you know get past all this pain." I said rubbing my neck.

"Sounds good!" Louis said jumping up. "It's quite warm today so we can go to the zoo!" He sounded so excited. What could go wrong at the zoo? Wow I hope I hadn't just jinxed myself. I got ready throwing on some skinny jeans a blue quarter sleeve shirt and my beanie considering my hair was a mess.

"You know I wear my beanie when I have slept with someone the night before." Harry said nudging me with the cheekiest grin in his face.

"Harry!" I said playfully punching him. "Last time I checked I was passed out last night."

"Yeah and last time I checked before we came running towards you last night we saw a certain Irish boy and a girl locking lips." He said winking and bending down to tie his shoes. I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"You guys saw that?" I said giggling.

"You bet we did. We stopped running and just stood there to see how long it would be till you remembered about oxygen!" He was laughing so hard now practically rolling on the floor.

"Harry Styles!" I yelled slapping him playfully.

"Hey guys what's going on the rest of the boys walked into the room. Harry gave Louis, Zayn and Liam a little wink and they all let out a big 'Ooooo' those boys were so immature. I turned to Niall who was so confused as to what was going on.

"Niall and Sam sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The boys said in a sing-song voice.

I turned to Niall's whose cheeks became almost as red as mine! He was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Okay that's enough!" I said finally breaking the uncontrollable laughter. "Let's get going!"

Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn walked out the door and Niall grabbed my hand and gave me a quick kiss before walking out tugging me along. It's about time something good happened. I was so confused, were we together or not? I didn't want to ask hoping it would come up during the course of the day. This is would be my second boyfriend, if he even was my… boyfriend. Just the thought of having such a sweet guy like Niall had me in a daze. The boys were talking the whole time in the elevator but I just stood there smiling not having a clue what they were saying. I was so tangled in my own thoughts that I couldn't be bothered by such silly things as Louis saying "Can't wait to see those cougars! I know that's Harrys favorite, right Harry?" These boys were so sill but I loved them anyway. I kept my fingers crossed hoping to have a drama free day without pain or annoyances. Something didn't feel right though, something bad was going to happen. It was the inevitable. I had never had luck, never not once. I had a difficult childhood where nothing went my way. School was always a struggle for me. Maybe having Niall as my luck charm things would change for the better, I mean a girl could only hope right?

"Sam. Sam, come on." Niall said snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh ok I'm coming." I laughed as he took my hand into mine and we walked towards the front door.

The sight through those glass doors was unbelievable, a swarm of girls chanting and yelling. This brought back memories of the girls who had attacked me. I looked straight ahead and saw her. The girl that I had thrown the punch at was standing there staring right back at me. She had her hands in her pockets and a cold face. The face of a killer, she sure was creepy. The boys didn't seem to notice and I got more nervous as we approached the doors.

"Niall." I whispered to him stopping in my tracks. I remained staring at the girl.

"Yeah babe?" He was looking at me, I could tell out of the corner of my eye.

"I can't go out there, I just can't." I was squeezing his hand tight.

"Don't worry there just fans we will protect you thi-" I cut him off.

"No Niall," I turned to face him. "The girl who pulled my hair is out there. She has her hands in her pockets. She has been staring at me with a cold stare. I am not walking out there."

"Hey guys! Come here." Niall called the boys over and explained. We decided to use the back entrance just to be safe. I saw the girl take her hand slightly out of her pocket as I turned around. In her hand she held a small pocket knife. She looked down at it and back up at me with the scariest smile I had seen. I gasped making my hands tight.

"Everything okay love?" Niall said and looked at me.

"Uhm yeah everything's fine." I said choking a bit. I didn't want to tell him and get him worried. I just hope this girl leaves me alone. I realized that she was out to kill me. When she had turned around the back of her jacket said '' I trembled. It all became clear she was a crazy fan girl who was in love with Niall. I had taken him from her, even though she never had him in the first place.

She was trying to kill me.


	11. Chapter 11 Wild animal

We met the car at the back of the hotel and no creepy girl insight so I calmed down a bit. We drove for about a half an hour before stopping and getting out at the zoo entrance.

"Yippee! This is going to be so much fun!" Louis said jumping around like a 5 year old girl. He was squealing as loud as the pigs.

"Lou calm down dude!" Liam said holding Louis in place. The zoo was empty accept for a few mothers with children. We strolled along pretty nonchalantly looking at the animals and stopping every few minutes to have a closer look. The zoo was massive with tons of different animals. I had always liked animals ever since I was younger my mother didn't approve of them though. She called them dirty and disgusting. In my neighborhood there was a stray cat that would come along and I would feed it and pet it. My mother didn't know but that was the only 'pet' I had ever had.

"Look monkeys!" Liam yelled running over to the cage with Louis. Hand in hand they skipped. Gosh they were so darn cute!

"Sam comes here! This one looks like you!" Harry said laughing uncontrollably. One of the monkeys was making kissy faces ad goofing around.

"Very funny Harry! Perhaps we should go visit the cougar exhibit. "I smirked proudly as his laughing came to a stop. All the boys laughed at Harry as he stood there arms folded pouting.

"Oh come on you know I'm only kidding!" I said nudging him watching the smile creep back onto his face.

"A petting zoo! Oh come on guys let's go! Please!" Louis begged for a bit before we decided to go inside. There were goats and pigs running around. Then I look over to see a llama standing right next to me. Must have been a baby it was quite small. I crouched down and petted the llama. "Hey little guy, how's it going?" I said in a little baby voice. I could see Niall mimicking me but I didn't care. I looked up and stuck my tongue out at him. I stood up and brushed myself off. The whole time we were in the petting zoo area the little llama followed me around.

"Looks like someone likes you." Zayn said smiling down at the llama.

"Yeah I guess so. He seems to be attached to me." I giggled walking in circles as the llama followed.

"Let's call him" Liam said. "Fred!" Harry shouted. When Harry said that the little sheep made a little noise. "See he likes it!" Harry was proud for coming up with such a great name. As we were leaving I gave Fred one last pat on the head. As I was walking he bit my pant leg and started chewing at the denim. "No! Bad llama!" I said pointing at him. He looked at me with sad eyes begging me to stay. While the boys were walking out I bent down real quick "I'll be back tomorrow." I promised the little llama. It was amazing it was as if he had understood me! He skipped away over to the other llamas. I walked out grabbing Niall's hand.

"I'm starving!" Niall said groaning.

"That's no surprise! But I am to I must admit." Louis said rubbing his stomach. There was a small hot dog cart in the zoo. We stopped and got some food there and sat down at one of the picnic tables. It was so calm, no fans, and especially no creepy killer. It was still on my mind but I hurried the thought out of my head when I saw a merry go round.

"Guys we must ride the merry go round!" I said excitedly.

"Yes I agree with Sam!" Louis said enthusiastically.

"I guess we could." Niall said smiling at how happy I was. I jumped up and ran toward the merry go round. I quickly sat on the highest horse. Well it was a bit hard to get up there but Niall came along and helped me. He and the boys sat in one of the tea cups. Except for Zayn who didn't seem too thrilled about being on the ride. He sat on the horse next to me. We hadn't really talked much but I just assumed he was shy. The music started and it started spinning. I heard Liam, Louis and Niall yelling as they spun rapidly in the tea cup. I felt like a little girl again, like when my grandfather would take me to the zoo and we would ride this every day. The ride came to a stop to soon for my liking. But we got off anyway. We head home and we were all quite tired in the car. I started falling asleep and I rested my head on Niall's shoulder, he started playing with my hair. My eyes shut and not long after my dream began.

In dream:

"NO please don't hurt me!" I screeched shielding my face with my arms….


	12. Chapter 12 Girlfriend material

"Stay away from Niall!" The girl yelled. As she raised the knife up and bought it down right into my chest.

I woke up gasping for air holding my chest. What the hell did I just dream of, the pain I felt in my dream almost real. I was shaking violently. I felt as if I was going to vomit. "It was only a dream." I repeated to myself over and over again. The boys were asleep and I lay there staring up out of the sun roof. I had to get these thoughts out of my head they were killing me.

A few minutes later we arrived at the hotel. I woke up the boys and piled out of the truck. As we approached my door there was an orange note that read.

"Thank you for staying with us! Please check out by 8 o'clock tonight."

"What is this?" Liam said ripping the note off the door.

"I only checked in for a week and now I have to go find somewhere else to stay." I said running my fingers through my thick hair. I had completely forgotten I was even staying at a hotel!

"Well were not letting you just wander around London looking for shelter. You can stay with us I mean you already have been." Liam said crumpling the note up.

"No I can't you guys have been nice and all but that's way too much." I said going into the room to collect my things.

"You're my girlfriend, so therefore I am not letting you walk around London alone. You're staying with ME." Niall said turning me around to face him.

"Girlfriend?" I said raising an eyebrow. "I don't recall you asking if I would like to be your girlfriend." I crossed my arms with a smile from ear to ear on my face.

"Well Niall what are you waiting for?" Louis said nudging him.

"Samantha, will you be my girlfriend?" He said reaching for my hand.

"Hmmm, Let me think," I said teasing him a bit, "YES SHE WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Harry screamed out. "Oops sorry I just couldn't take the suspense." He said shrugging.

"Well I agree with Harry!" I said pulling Niall towards me till our lips touched.

"D'Awe." I heard all the boys say. I felt him smiling through the kiss which made me smile.

"Get a room!" Louis yelled into his cupped hands, We all broke into a fit of laughter.

The boys helped me get all my things an moved it into their hotel suite. While they did that I went down to the front desk to check out and what not then returned back to the room. It was about 4 o'clock now and we all decided on watching a movie. We picked up The Hangover and sat down together on one bed and watched it. The beds were only doubles and there were six of us. It was a tight squeeze but the boys found it amusing. They all throughout the movie were wrestling and hitting each other playfully. We had ordered pizza and as a knock on the door came I sprinted up to get it.

"Here you go ma'am." The man said.

"Thank you, sir." I said and shut the door.

"Wow look at this she is already making food for us!" Harry said sprinting up off the bed to get pizza.

"Yeah she is a keeper Niall!" Louis said following Harrys actions.

We all sat down and chatted while eating pizza. It was really good pizza to! We had ordered 5 pies and finished all 5!

We all spread out on the beds with full stomachs. I lay with my head on Niall's chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Louis and Harry were playing rock, paper, scissor, shoot on the other bed. Liam and Zayn took up the last two beds. We lay for a while when Liam broke the silence.

"So Niall when are you going to go public with Sam?" He asked curiously.

"Uhm I'm not sure soon!" He said smiling down at me. He had the most beautiful smile in the world.

"How do you think the fans will react?" Zayn said sitting up to face Niall.

"I don't know man. I'm kind of worried to be honest." He said, he sounded worried.

"Don't worries I'm sure the girls will love Sam!" Harry said optimistically.

"Let's go public now." Niall said looking at me.

"What?" The four boys said shocked.

"You heard me. Right now come on." He stood up and outreached his hand.

What was he thinking? Now of all times. All's I could think about is how my killer would react. I would be guaranteed dead of he did this. I was hesitant, but he kept his hand out waiting for me to grab it. Finally I took it and watched as he walked towards the balcony. What the hell was this boy thinking? I watched the boys awe struck faces as Niall made his way over to the sliding glass door. He opened it allowing a gust of cool air to fill the room leaving goose bumps on my arms. I was nervous, really nervous! We walked out onto the balcony and looked down to see a huge crowd of girls.

"Hey girls look up here!" Niall yelled. Immediately a million head turned up wards, but the only face that stood out was her face. My killer was beaming up at me staring me down; if looks could kill I would be dead! Niall took me and spun me to face him. He leaned in and kissed me in front of all the girls! A huge wave of yelling erupted from the crowd below. But they were good cheers, girls screaming and whistling. But my killer, no she stood there still as if she was a statue. A shiver went through my body as she turned around and walked away.

"So girls what do you think of my beautiful girlfriend?" Niall yelled and all the girls cheered loudly.

He kissed me again as the crowd of girls roared with excitement. It was perfect.


	13. Chapter 13 Frozen

"Well that was an interesting way to go public!" Harry said jumping up towards us. I was still in shock about what just happened. "

"Wow dude check out twitter. You guys already got a couple name! Siall is trending worldwide!" Liam said showing us his twitter, it was crazy. I didn't have a twitter but maybe I should make one. There fans really were great but I still couldn't shake the thought of my 'killer'. I was afraid to tell Niall I didn't want him worrying about me.

"Well we have a concert tomorrow afternoon so we should probably get to sleep." Zayn said rubbing his eyes.

"Agreed." The rest of the boys said yawning in turn. "So I guess we will keep the normal sleeping arrangements." Louis said curling up next to Harry who was already half asleep.

The boys all fell asleep except for Niall. "Hey you're coming to are concert tomorrow right?" Niall said playing with my hair.

"Well only if you want me to." I sad smiling and turning to face him, he looked so tired. "Go to sleep or you will have no energy tomorrow!" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Listen, I saw the girl you were talking about and the way she looked at you. Don't worry I will not let her hurt you she is just one of those crazy fans." He stopped playing with my hair and looked serious.

"I know Niall." Was all I said before I fell asleep.

Niall's P.O.V

She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. So peaceful, how could a girl like her be put through so much pain? I was going to try my best from now on to make sure she didn't get hurt. I watched as she breathed and her chest rose and fell. I could only imagine what she was dreaming about. I started to fall asleep when I felt something wet on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see that Sam had drooled right on my bare shoulder. She sure was a classy girl, but I didn't mind. I used her night shirt to wipe it off and rolled her off my shoulder and turning her away from me. I noticed as she tried turning back towards me but before she did I threw my arm over her holding her close. Much more comfortable and I guess she thought so to.

I woke up the next morning and she wasn't there. I looked at the clock and it read 11 o'clock. On my nightstand was a note from Sam. "Dear Niall just went to the zoo to visit Fred, I promised him yesterday! Be back soon Love you xoxox. Sam."

What was she thinking to go out alone to the zoo, How did she get there? What if- no don't think like that Niall I told myself. Her potential killer could be watching her at this moment. I looked around the room and Liam was gone.

"Harry" I whispered trying to wake him up.

"What?" He said in his groggy morning voice, "Where is Liam?" I asked.

Oh I think he and Sam went to the zoo." He answered before falling back to sleep. I gave a sigh of relief good she wasn't alone; I knew Liam would take care of her.

Sam's P.O.V

"Hey, little buddy!" I said kneeling down to pet Fred; it was early so the zoo was completely empty. I had wanted to go alone but Liam insisted on tagging along so I let him.

"Sam, you are the craziest person I have ever met. You woke up at 10 o'clock just to come visit a llama?" He said laughing at me.

"Hey! Remember the deal you could come only if you didn't make fun of me!" I said pointing a finger at him he just shook his head smirking.

"Okay let's head back to the hotel wouldn't want Niall worrying too much." He said reaching out his hand to help me up.

As we exited the zoo and walked towards the car I saw a girl standing by the entrance. As we got closer I knew who it was, it was my killer. Wearing the same coat with her hands in her pockets. I froze unable to move. A look of horror plastered on my face.

"Sam comes on." Liam said turning to face me. "Sam! What's wrong?" He looked worried. The only thing that came out of my mouth was

"Her." And I pointed to where she was standing. She started walking closer. I sprinted all the way to one of the buildings in the back of the zoo with Liam close behind. She was a younger girl so not nearly as fast as us. We made it inside a building and locked the door.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" Liam asked trying to catch his breath. This was all real my life was in potential danger. I was scared to the point where I could probably throw up. I explained to Liam about the girl and he just stood there with his mouth open.

"Wait here," He opened the door and looked outside. "There's no one out here come on and stay close." He said grabbing my arm. We exited at the back of the zoo where he had asked the car to come get us. When we got into the car I just started crying. I wasn't just putting myself endanger but the boys to. This girl would stop at nothing. We made it to the hotel and I ran upstairs straight to the room with Liam following. He knew exactly who I needed right now, Niall.

I ran into the room straight into Niall's arms and just continued sobbing. Liam explained everything to the boys about what happened and they were in complete awe. "I'm sorry." I just kept repeating over and over again. My cries were muffled by the sweat shirt Niall was wearing and soaked by the tears.

After a while the tears went down and the boys were making me laugh and made me forget all my problems. They were good at that.

"We should get ready for the concert guys we have to be there in an hour." Liam said. He was definitely the most responsible. We all got ready and left for the concert. I was excited to hear them all sing together for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14 Wounded

The amount of screaming at the concert was incredible I swear I could go deaf.

"Come on Sam! You can wait back here while we do the concert." Niall said pulling me along to some couches back stage. "You can watch us on the screen." He smiled. "Alright I got to go on stage"

"Bye Niall. Good Luck! Love you." I stood up and gave him a kiss.

"I think I'll do fine since I have my lucky charm with me." He said and pulled me in for another kiss.

"2 minutes boys!" The tour manager Paul said.

"Oh and who is this lovely lady?" Paul asked looking at Niall.

"This is Sam, my girlfriend." He looked at me and smiled.

"How lovely, don't worry Niall will be back soon, you can wait in here." Paul said helping Niall with his ear piece.

"Bye Niall! Good Luck boys!" I said before they skipped on stage. I liked Paul he was a nice guy. We talked while the boys were performing and he was kind of like the father I never had.

"A massive thank you to everyone for coming out tonight!" Harry said into the microphone before the boys came running off stage.

"Wow you guys were amazing!" I said hugging each one and saving Niall for last to give him a kiss.

"Thanks!" The boys said in return. "Hey, is anyone hungry?" Niall asked.

"Niall it's quite late." Liam said.

"I don't care I am starving!" Niall said throwing his arms in the air. We all broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Okay calm down buddy! Let's go get something to eat." Harry said to Niall patting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry guys, you know how I get when I am hungry." Niall said shrugging.

"Let's go to Nandos!" I suggested and this made Niall perk his head up with wide eyes.

"This is why I love you!" He said before pulling me and the boys along eager to get something to eat.

When we got to the restaurant Niall immediately sat down and ordered for everyone. He ordered enough to feed and entire football team, but none the less all the food was gone by the time we left. Thanks to Niall and the boys! When we got back to the hotel the boys immediately lay out groaning about how much food they had eaten.

"I don't think I will ever eat again." Harry said rubbing his stomach.

"Me too!" Liam, Louis and Zayn agreed.

"I wouldn't go that far boys!" Niall said which made me laugh. We all laid there and watched television. I sat up and hopped off the bed. Something was telling me I was being watched. It was a weird feeling. I walked over to the balcony and looked out. It was still light enough to see out on to the streets of London.

"Hey Babe where are you going?" Niall asked me as he attempted to sit up.

"Just to get some fresh air out on the balcony." I answered opening the door. As I walked out there was no huge crowd of girls anymore but I noticed a girl sitting on a bench staring up at me. It was her; I needed to find out what her deal was! She didn't have her coat on or anything just sitting with her hands in her lap. I needed to talk to her even if it would end my life. I turned around back into the room heading towards the door.

"Now where are you going Sam?" Niall asked curiously.

I ignored him and kept walking opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

"Sam wher-"was all I heard Niall say before I sprinted down the hallway. I walked outside and the girl was still there. I headed straight for her and she didn't even move.

"Listen, what's your deal?" I screamed at her.

"You stole Niall." She said quite creepy. She refused to look me in the eyes, and I kept my eyes on where her hands were.

"What? No, I want to know why you follow me around with a knife and why you pulled my hair." I said now trying to keep my temper. She just repeated the same answer. "Listen, Niall is my boyfriend and he makes me happy and I make him happy." The girl clenched her fist and I inched back. "I don't know why you are trying to kill me but it is scaring me so please stop and move on with your life."

The girl looked up at me with cold eyes. She quickly grabbed the back of my leg and had me on the ground in seconds. "No stop! What are you doing?" I screeched.

"SAM!" It was Zayn; he had come outside for a smoke and saw me. I saw him darting towards me at full speed.

"Zayn! Help me!" I screamed as the girl pulled out that pocket knife she had been carrying around. She raised her arm up and I had chills in my spine, my nightmare was coming true. "No please!" I screamed tears rapidly coming from my eyes. "No please." I whispered before she drove the knife straight into my chest.

"NO!" I heard Zayn yell. The girl got off me and sprinted away. "Sam! You are going to be fine trust me!" He said breathing heavily. He took off his shirt and applied the pressure to where she stabbed me. She had just missed the area where my heart was but I was still bleeding violently.

"SAM!" I heard Niall run beside me. I opened my eyes to see him sitting there with tears in his eyes.

"You are going to be okay. I promise, I won't let you go." He said bringing my hand up to my face.


	15. Chapter 15 Black

"Zayn what the hell happened?" Niall was screaming now. "Louis calls the ambulance!"

"Okay Niall." Louis whipped out his phone and called as quickly as he could. Zayn's shirt was still on the wound and now soaked in blood. I was getting light headed; things were getting blurrier by the minute.

"Niall I think I'm going to die." I said looking up at him. His face went pale.

"No! You are not dying on me!" He was in full out tears now. "Sam!" He just kept repeating my name over and over again. Liam and Harry were sitting on the curb with their faces in their hands.

"The ambulance should be here soon, Sam please try and stay with us!" Louis said bending down next to me.

"My mother and brother were right, I can't survive out here." I said shutting my eyes.

"Sam, no!" I heard Niall scream. Faintly I heard him say "I love you." My world went black.


	16. Chapter 16 Don't leave me

I heard a familiar sound, the sound of the steady heart monitor. I didn't open my eyes; well actually I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't move either. I heard people talking in the room. It was Liam and Zayn; I heard them say that they hoped that Niall, Louis and Harry wouldn't be too long. I had no idea where they could be or where I was.

Zayn's P.O.V.

"Liam can I tell you something?" I said to Liam.

"Yeah bud, you can tell me anything." He said giving me a reassuring pat on the back.

I looked at Sam; she was pale from all her blood loss. If only I was there sooner, this could have been avoided. I can't blame myself I mean after all she was the one who confronted her. She looked so peaceful like an angel.

"Zayn what did you want to tell me?" Liam said nudging me out of my daze.

"Oh yeah, Uhm I love," I paused not sure if I should do this "Sam." I turned to face Liam his face in complete awe.

"You what?" He said hesitantly.

"I said I love Sam. Please Liam don't tell her or the other boys! Things could get bad." All the wrong things flushed into my head.

"Hey boys!" Liam said as Louis, Niall and Harry walked in.

"Oh hey guys." I said my voice trembling a bit.

"Did she move or anything?" Niall said walking over to take her hand. I shivered when he touched her.

"No sorry." Liam said giving a sad look.

"Yeah I figured." Niall said as he sat down next to her. "This is the second time I have sat here watching her practically dead body!" Niall yelled.

"Woah Niall! Chill out and don't say that." I said standing up infuriated by what he just said. Did he really just call her dead?

"Sorry man it's just this is too much for her to handle." He said sighing almost in tears.

"Hello boys we got her test results." The nurse walked in with her clip board.

"Are they good?" Harry said crossing his fingers.

"Well we have some good news and bad news, which do you want first?" She asked us.

"Good news." Niall said squeezing Sam's hand.

"She will survive." Everyone let out a relieved sigh. "The bad news, we don't know when she could wake up." Niall's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean you don't know?" He said stuttering.

"Well her blood loss was massive. She could wake up now or…" The nurse trailed off not finishing.

"OR?" I yelled I was quite aggravated.

"Never, I meant she would survive if she woke up. This very rare to have someone be unconscious for this long do to blood loss. If she doesn't wake up in a certain amount of time we have to uhm, pull the plug." The nurse said turning to leave.

Niall fell to his knees.

Niall's P.O.V.

I fell to my knees gasping for air, the thought of Sam being taken from me was unbelievable. There was no way that would happen I wouldn't let her leave me like this. She couldn't just come into my life and then leave like this. I stood up and grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear "Sam I love you wake up." Over and over again.

She had to wake up.


	17. Chapter 17 It's been so long

Sam's P.O.V

"I love," I heard Zayn say but he paused. "Sam."

What? He loved me? No this can't be true, it just can't be.

I heard the rest of the boys walk in and say something but I couldn't quite hear it. I felt Niall take my hand and squeeze it. Then the nurse walked in and said something about news. I heard her say I was going to be fine, but only if I woke up. I had to wake up, but how? I had no control over any part of my body. It was different from last time. Last time I tried my hardest to move and eventually I did, this time nothing. I felt Niall let go of my hand and heard a thump beside the bed. No! Niall what happened to him? Did he to pass out that's the last thing I needed. Soon enough the nurse left and I felt someone grab my hand; it was Niall.

"Sam I love you wake up." He kept softly repeating into my ear. I had to wake up.

The room was quiet for a while actually for a really long time. I was trying to see how long I have been unconscious and my guess is three days. The pressure on my hand had been replaced with a sharp needle and my other hand lay cold by the air conditioned room. Where was Niall? I missed him. Even though I couldn't see him or talk to him I still wished he was there. Usually about two or three times a day the nurses would come in and stick a feeding tube down my throat to get some nutrients into my practically dead body. I still couldn't move or anything and I was becoming frustrated. I felt alone most of the time, as the days would go by with only the nurses coming in to check on me. Niall and the boys hadn't been there for a while now. I was wondering what was going on. I heard a man walk in the room. It was Paul; he was talking to the nurses.

"If she wakes up please call us, the boys are leaving to go on tour in America and can't be here." I heard Paul say to the nurse. What? Niall was leaving? No he can't leave me.

"Will do Sir, How is the little blonde one handling it? Niall is his name?" I heard the nurse ask Paul.

"Well, he says he refuses to get on the plane but he has to he can't let his millions of fans down, you know? I mean I am sure he will be just fine. He hasn't come out of his hotel room in days. Not even to come visit. The boys said he told them that if he was to visit her then he wouldn't be able to leave or even live. He really loves this girl, I hope she's okay."

I felt awful, if I had never gone outside this wouldn't have happened. Now because of me, Niall is going through depression. He will be fine, I know he will. I just didn't want him to leave.

"Aw that's so sad but sweet at the same time. Don't worry if anything happens with her we will be sure to update him." She told Paul. "Have a safe plane ride!"

"Thank you." Paul left the room.

If I didn't wake up soon I knew what would happen. I was awake though, kind of. I need to let them know but how? It must have been a week now that I have been laying here. I'm sure Niall is in America with all those beautiful girls. Then the thought crossed my mind. What if he thinks I will never wake up and finds another girl? Would that be cheating? I felt my eye get watery and from under my eyelid a tear slipped out.

"Whoa." The nurse walked over and stroked my cheek. "Sam if you can hear me do something anything." She pleaded.

The same thought went through my mind and again a tear dripped down my face.

"Sam listen I am going to get the doctor stay awake." She said scurrying out of the room.

I was awake? I was awake! I am as if right now technically awake! The doctor came in and opened my eyelid and shone a bright light into my eye. As a reflex I closed my eye because it hurt. He took a mallet type thing and hit my knee I flinched. I heard them talking with excitement in their voices. I felt my eyes struggling to open and finally it happened, my eyes were open! Everything was so bright. I tried to focus my eyes but everything was blurry.

"She's awake!" The doctor yelled. They immediately started sticking needles in me and stuff to I don't know help me or something?

I tried to talk but my mouth was so dry. The nurse gave me a one cup of water after another after another. I saw a nurse talking on the phone in the background.

"Yes, yes she just woke up!" She exclaimed into the phone. "Niall calm down, yes of course you can talk to her. Yes wait one moment." The nurse turned around and looked at me with the biggest smile on her face. I started to cry just the idea of hearing his sweet Irish voice after so long made me tear. She walked over to me and handed me the phone.

"H-hello." I said in between gasps of air from my extreme crying.

"Hello beautiful." I heard Niall say into the phone. He was to crying, but not sad tears happy ones just like mine. I heard the other boys yelling in the background, they too were happy, not nearly as happy as I was to hear Niall and be able to answer him this time.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me as I was finally calming down.

"I miss you." I said completely ignoring his question. I had no idea how long he was going to be in America for and almost didn't want to know. Well, at least not now. "Niall, I love you." I said into the phone starting to cry again.


	18. Chapter 18 How long?

"Sam, I love you too." I could hear him smile through the phone. "Listen, I'm not coming back for 3 months."

My heart dropped when I heard those words, the words I didn't want to hear.

"Three months?" I was breathless; I actually considered that hearing that was more painful than when I was stabbed.

"I know I'm sorry I didn't want to go, the only place I want to be right now is next to you. I just couldn't let down the boys, you know?" He said trying to comfort me. His tone was soft but he sounded as if he was going to burst to tears.

"It's okay. Just promise you'll call every day." I said myself almost breaking into tears.

"I promise! Don't worry; I don't think I could go a day without hearing your sweet voice." This made me blush. "And when I get back I have a whole month off. I am planning on spending every minute with you, oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?" I said starting to cheer up, the thought of being with Niall for a whole month.

"I'm going to Ireland for a week when I get back to visit my family. I want you to come to, I want you to meet them." He said laughing he must have heard me gasp through the phone.

"You really want me to come with you?" I was so excited I had always wanted to go somewhere new. I had never left England and especially if I was going with Niall. "Yes Niall, I would love to go with you!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"Yes! I can't wait. Listen I have to go I will call you later I promise. I love you and please stay out of trouble." He said and with that last part a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes I will no need to worry; these nurses have me under a very watchful eye. I love you to!" And I hung up. It was so nice to hear his voice. Now the countdown starts, three months till Niall comes home. A smile spread across my face and I lay back in bed.

I couldn't wait.

**A sequel is coming up it will be untold stories. Not sure when I am going to start it but soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

For people wondering about the next story the sequel it's up but not here! If you go to watt pad you can get it! It was deleted off of here! Here's the link! /Blaise23 Contact me on Wattpad once you found it!


End file.
